


Busqueda de historia

by Cannm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Werewolves, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannm/pseuds/Cannm
Summary: Hola, estoy buscando un fic, en el que no recuerdo si Derek o Peter Hale, es pareja de Stiles, y es un día nevado. Cuando Stiles encuentra fuera de su casa a un bebe entre la nieve, y lo lleva a la estación de policía
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Busqueda de historia

Hola, estoy buscando un fic, en el que no recuerdo si Derek o Peter Hale, es pareja de Stiles, y es un día nevado. Cuando Stiles encuentra fuera de su casa a un bebe entre la nieve, y lo lleva a la estación de policía. Obviamente la pareja lo adopta

Gracias por interesarse


End file.
